The present invention relates to an improved combination of a container and sorbent therein, and it also relates to a container insert for supporting a sorbent above the contents of the container.
By way of background, in the past sorbents were provided in containers for protecting the contents thereof. These sorbents were for the purpose of absorbing moisture or absorbing oxygen or other gases or odors. The sorbents, insofar as known were in the form of packets, capsules, cartridges or tablets, and they were generally mixed in with the contents of the container.